


Expressing Your Emotions So Beautifully

by cosmic_dumbass1



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Bromance, But it's not actually one-sided, Disney, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, LGBTQ, M/M, Max Goof - Freeform, One-sided pining, Pining, Romance, Yakko Warner - Freeform, Yax - Freeform, they're dumbasses, warner brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: shenanigans with our favorite bisexual disasters
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Expressing Your Emotions So Beautifully

Max's favorite thing about Yakko was his hands. Not in a weird way, promise, but Max absolutely loved the way Yakko used his hands to express his emotions. When reenacting a story, he'd wave his hands around dramatically, to and fro, and when talking about a new historic tidbit he learned he'd flap his hands around happily, on and on until he moved to the next subject and did something completely new with his hands. And Max absolutely loved it.

He loved the way Yakko got lost in his stories or mini lectures about history facts he learned, expressing his emotions and aiding his storytelling with his hand motions. He loved the way Yakko subconciously stimmed, flapping his hands as his tail wagged back and forth when something was exciting to him. Max just loved all the little quirks that came with being the zany toon's best friend, being able to see how cute Yakko was at all times.

"Maxy, you there?" Max blinked, coming back from his thoughts to find Yakko waving a hand in his face, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Hey there, welcome back to earth!" Yakko exclaimed, smirking as Max tripped and almost fell. Max rolled his eyes, shoving Yakko to the side. Yakko laughed before shoving back, causing Max to stumble onto the grass and off the sidewalk.

"Hey, if you want me to play Smash Bros with you, you won't try to kill me on the way to the water tower!" Max joked, giving Yakko another light push before hurrying down the sidewalk. Yakko followed after, stomping down the path while Max chuckled to himself. He was glad he was taller than Yakko, it meant he could walk a lot farther in a short amount of time, giving him an advantage over the other toon. Yakko caught up after a few meters, huffing as he slowed to his version of Max's pace. 

"Screw your long legs."

Max barked out a laugh, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. "Yeah, yeah, curse me and my long legs. You're just jealous 'cuz you wanna be taller than me." He smirked when Yakko let out a whine, shaking his hands out as he looked up at Max.

"It's not fair, you're like, a whole foot taller than me!"

"It's a six inch height difference, it's not the end of the world." He grinned when Yakko tried to trip him, moving around the leg Yakko stuck out. His smile didn't last long, though, because Yakko opted to kick Max's shin with his heel.

"Ow! Shit!" Max yelped, stopping. "What the fuck?"

"I may not be tall like you, but that puts me at the perfect height to kick your shins." Yakko stopped in front of Max, shit eating grin on his face. Max scowled, flipping him off before rushing down the sidewalk at a quick pace. He grinned when he heard the telltale sound of Yakko running, doing his best to catch up with Max.

"You bitch, slow down!"

"Not a chance!" Max called over his shoulder, chuckling at the loud groan Yakko let out as he tried to keep up his pace. Max abruptly stopped, laughing when Yakko bumped into him.

"C'mon, slow poke!" Max teased, grabbing Yakko's hand and pulling him along down the sidewalk. He felt himself flush at his actions, avoiding eye contact with Yakko as they walked down the sidewalk. Yakko's hand was warm in his, even with their toon gloves on, and Max felt his face heat even more.

"Uhhh, I think ya passed the lot there, Maxy." Yakko said, tugging on Max's hand to get him to stop.

"Did I? I didn't think we were there yet," Max said, turning around. "Yeah, you passed it a ways back." Yakko said, leading the way down the sidewalk the way they came. Yakko was still gripping Max's hand as he happily skipped along the sidewalk, beginning a history mini lesson as he did so. Max was content walking beside him, listening as Yakko explained the history behind the modern day purse, free hand waving around as he did so. 

After a few minutes of walking, Max took notice of their surroundings. They'd already passed this part of town, where was the lot? He slowed down his pace, accidentally pulling Yakko back by the hand, causing the toon to topple backwards. Max cringed as the toon let out a groan upon impact before turning around and staring down at him.

"You sure are tall from down here, Maxy!" Yakko awkwardly chuckled, staring up at Max.

"We didn't pass the lot before, did we?" Max asked, staring down at his friend.

"Uhhhh-"

"Why'd we turn around?" He watched as Yakko blushed, looking to the side as he sat up and stood, brushing himself off.

"No reason, let's go!" Yakko exclaimed, grabbing Max's hand once more and pulling them back in the direction they came. Max frowned, stopping and tugging Yakko back.

"Hey, man, why'd we turn around before? If you don't want me at the water tower I get it, you can just tell me that."

"No, no, no, I uh-" Yakko stumbled through his words, blushing as he awkwardly smiled, dropping Max's hand so he could tap his fingers together. "Uh, I just, wanted t-"

"Save it, I can go." Max said, placing a finger over Yakko's mouth to shush him. "It's obvious you don't want me to come, so I won't."

Yakko yanked Max's hand away from his mouth, blowing a kiss to an imaginary audience. "G'night, everybody!" He then placed Max's finger back to his lips, innocently smiling up at Max.

Max flushed, quickly pulling back from the toon as he struggled to get a sentence out. "I'll just, uh, go-"

"No!" Yakko reached out and grabbed Max's arm, pulling him back. He used too much force, though, and Max crashed into the smaller toon. They tumbled onto the sidewalk, Max groaning as he landed on his side. He rolled over, opening his eyes to find Yakko's face right above his. His eyes shot open, and he felt himself furiously blush as the other toon blinked down at him.

They stared at each other for a few silent seconds before Yakko quickly leaned down and gave Max a peck on the lips. He pulled away in the blink of an eye, starting to get up off of Max. Max didn't let him leave, though, instead putting a hand on Yakko's shoulder and one behind his neck, guiding the toon back down so he could give him a proper kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, staring up at Yakko.

"I didn't misread?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Not at all!" Yakko eagerly exclaimed, waving his hands excitedly before leaning down and kissing Max again. Max happily reciprocated, moving the hand behind Yakko's neck up to his cheek. The toon leaned into the touch, deepening the kiss as Max's heart melted from the adorable gesture. The two pulled away, Max leaving a kiss on Yakko's cheek before Yakko stood, stretching out a hand to help Max up.

"That wasn't a bro thing, right? Cuz I like you, and I wanna make sure that wasn't guys being dudes, y'know?" Yakko said, flapping his hands as he looked up at Max.

"I like you, too, Yak. That definitely wasn't a bro thing."

Yakko grinned, leaning forward and balancing on his tiptoes to try and give Max another kiss. Max smirked when Yakko still couldn't reach him, leaning down a bit to meet press his lips against Yakko's.

"This isn't two bros chilling in a hot tub because they're not gay? Just making sure we're on the same page?" Yakko's hands waved around a bit as he pulled away from Max, tilting his head to the side. Max groaned, lightly smacking the top of Yakko's head.

"It's two bros chilling in a hot tub because they _are_ gay. I wanna be your boyfriend kind of gay, and not boyfriends like how my dad means it." Max said, smiling at Yakko as the shorter toon blushed.

"Gotcha. I wanna be your boyfriend not-how-your-dad-means-it too."

Max grinned, leaning down to press another kiss to Yakko's lips before grabbing the toon's hand. "Now, are we going to the water tower or not?"

Yakko laughed, leading the way to the Warner Brother's lot, free hand waving excitedly around as he told Max about a recording session gone wrong. Max eagerly listened along, taking joy in the emotions Yakko showed with his hands as they walked. Max lifted the hand he was holding and pressed a kiss to the back of it, causing a pause in Yakko's story as the toon looked at him and blushed, quietly going back to story telling. Max grinned, looking ahead as he chuckled to himself, swinging their hands between them.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it's not clear, yakko lied about passing the lot so he could hold max's hand longer since they were almost at the tower
> 
> feel free to leave feedback, i love seeing your thoughts! :3


End file.
